


May I?

by sorasan0000



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Nation of Xing, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorasan0000/pseuds/sorasan0000
Summary: Princess Kouren leaves a particularly stressful day behind. With no hint of scandal or shame holding her back, she let's a night of passion with Neguro engulf her.





	

As the sun set on another tumultuous day, Kouren found herself settling in for the night. She had been in emergency strategy meetings all day, and the stress couldn’t be higher than it was now. Her sister had run away about a month ago, taking her faction with her. Two of Xing’s Five Stars had joined her, cutting necessary forces in their future fight against the looming threat that was Kouka. It was a nightmare. Sending Mizari, the Five Star with the most mobility at the moment, to watch over her sister’s movements was all she could do to ease some of her worries.

_Knock Knock_

She sat up and went to the door, where she saw one of her Five Stars standing. He stood straight, holding his signature twin spear. His expression seemed serious but calm. Kouren leaned against the door and softened her expression.

“Neguro.”

He bowed his head and reported on the plans for the next day. New recruits were showing up daily, and dispersing their training between Yotaka and himself was proving challenging.

Kouren stood straight and listened intently. Her brain may have been fried for the day, but having Neguro ground her with the simple plans was what she needed. However, she wasn’t in the mood to talk about strategy at the moment. As soon as he delved into that, she put her finger against her lips and gestured for him to enter the room. He heaved a sigh and entered without hesitation.

“Do you want any tea?” she asked as she peeled off layers of her court robes, revealing a thin, light-colored undershirt and dark pants.

Neguro shook his head and declined as he set his spear against the wall and returned to face her.

Kouren’s eyes flickered and she grinned. Closing her eyes, she turned around and folded her arms. “So you could sense how much stress I was under today, huh?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Neguro confirmed as he loosened his mantle and took off his shoes, gently placing them near the wall.

Kouren held herself and took note of the heat that was building in her cheeks. It _had_ been a while. What with the chaos that was stirring, she felt she could treat herself for tonight. Neguro was probably facing the same thing. This would be okay for the both of them.

_Clank!_

Kouren jumped and turned around at the sound of his heavy breast plate falling to the ground. He scrunched his eyes shut and muttered a small “oops” before bending down and properly moving it against the wall. She watched as he took his time stripping away most of his layers, grinning and walking toward him as he lifted his undershirt up over his head and tossed it. He tugged at the tight strings keeping his hair loops secured and pulled them out, letting his hair completely fall.

Kouren ran her hands through his dark locks slowly, causing him to hum in sensual delight as her fingers reached his scalp and began rubbing in circular motions. She licked her lips and lightly traced her fingers down his temple and down his neck. The tips of her fingers teased his toned pecs, eliciting a ragged breath from him. It sent shivers shooting through her body. It really _had_ been a while. Oh, but she couldn’t let it happen just yet. She still had so much to savor.

She pulled him closer, kissing and sucking the base of his neck, flickering her thumbs against his erect nipples. He placed his hand on the back of her head, and she could feel his grip become more and more tight. His other hand, lacking any sort of grace hers had, ran up and down her clothed back before quickly reaching underneath her undershirt.

She pulled away and grabbed both of his hands, causing everything to stand still for a second before she began guiding him to the bed. She pushed him down onto his back and gently guided him closer to the middle. Once she had him where she wanted him, she straddled him and gazed down at him to take in all of his features. His breath was short and quick, his scarred chest moved in tangent with his quick breathing, his brow was bent deeper than normal, and his eyes gazed right back at her with the passion and ferocity of a feline beast.

She pulled her undershirt over her head and flung it to the side, revealing sweetly curved breasts. She grabbed his calloused hands and placed them both against those soft mounds, straightening her back and whipping her head back. “Touch me, Neguro,” she whispered. “Touch me…”

His hands got to work, cupping and squeezing her flushed breasts. She relished the sensations, gasping every time he circled her velvet peaks with his thumbs. She knew he was teasing, as he would brush against them and then go back to fondling and molding his fingers into the flesh.

Keeping one hand firmly against one of his clothed thighs behind her, she reached down and slipped her other down her pants. She felt her warm, moistened depths and let out a moan as she began rubbing herself. Closing her eyes, she felt each shiver reach her core as Neguro finally began pinching and kneading her sensitive, erect tips. She drew a short breath and called out his name through the waves of electric pleasure and longing.

As she began moving her hips, she could feel a hardness trying to escape the clothing that held it down rubbing against her behind. She broke from her straightened posture and bent over, hovering with lust-filled eyes over her Five Star.

He took attention away from his nipple play and reached down into the same slot where her hand was inside her pants, pulling her out. His eyes narrowed and locked with hers as he licked her fingers clean, and Kouren knew that he was just as hungry as her by that point. Oh yes, they both wanted the next course and they wanted it bad.

Getting off him and rolling onto her back, she quickly untied her already loose pants and slipped them off. She watched as Neguro hastily did the same. His thick, growing erection poked out from the hems of his pants and stood on end as he finished tossing them aside. In the brightly dimmed room, she could see its flushed purple color and licked her lips. She saw his chest flushed bright red and his face flushed an even deeper shade. By gods, she loved it when she aroused him this much. Touching her own cheeks and feeling the burning heat against her hands, she wondered if that look he was currently giving her had him on the same page about her.

As he rolled onto his back, she gladly got on top and positioned herself within perfect reach of his raging hot cock. Kissing the tip and rolling back the skin, she lightly licked the bottom side before taking the whole tip inside her mouth. She rolled her tongue across the top and suckled, enjoying the deep moan that came from him. She focused on the bottom side of the tip and rolled her tongue across a single spot and vibrated with a moan as she felt him spread and stretch her wet lips over and over again with increasing speed and pressure. He rubbed her small nub before burying his tongue into her warm, moist flesh, flickering and pressing in all the spots he knew she loved it.

Feeling the jolts and shutters come in waves, she increased her bobbing and stroking speed, taking in as much as she could while she stroked whatever she couldn’t. Feeling his erection grow in those few short moments felt fulfilling, and hearing his short, ragged moans and growls was music to her ears. Making sure not to be outdone, she made her choppy, irregular panting heard, moaning his name every moment.

In one final push, Neguro’s movements became focused and rigorous, bringing his princess to a new peak of pleasure. So much so that she couldn’t focus on her own work and could only ride out the intense build up that was about to release. She began to shout and squeal, holding a hand over her mouth so her screaming echoes could be contained. Her other hand let go of his warm shaft and gripped the bedding on the side.

Then within seconds, she clenched her eyes shut and her mind went blank. Her body tensed up and went still. All she could feel was the hot core within her burning and throbbing. As the seconds rolled by, she could feel her whole body relax and her mindfulness return. She could hear him chuckle from behind. She could imagine his small grin as he took in his triumph.

As she rolled off of him and caught her breath, she sprawled herself and looked at Neguro, who had sat up and was looking at her with admiration and lust. The warm air of the night filled the room, and his arousal from this session had not been quenched just yet. Sweat rolled down his neck and down his scarred, muscular chest. He got on his knees and leaned forward, caressing her curves and heightening her sensitivity.

“May I, Your Highness?” he asked.

Kouren rolled onto her back and spread her legs, curling her finger in a come-hither motion and smirked. “It’s a safe day,” she answered.

Positioning himself between her legs and placing his tip against her entrance, he leaned forward with a loud grunt, slipping in with ease. He remained within her as he felt the walls within her clench around him. It took that one moment to keep him from blowing over instantly, especially after hearing the woman beneath him gasp and feeling her squirm. If he wasn’t careful, this would be over before it even got started.

He positioned both of her legs against his shoulders before pulling out and then back in again, feeling the wave of pulsating pleasure ride throughout his shaft as he began thrusting. He looked down at his princess to see her eyes closed shut as she fondled her flushed, swollen mounds and made high-pitched moans. His breathing became shallow and fast as he began plunging deeply, causing Kouren to suddenly scream and cover her mouth. Her eyes widened and she breathed heavily through her nostrils, causing him to slow down and pull out.

She curiously looked at him. “What’s wrong?” she asked with a raised brow.

“I just remember the first few times we did this,” he said as he trailed off as he let down her legs. He moved upward until they were each looking each other in the eyes.

Kouren’s intense eyes softened and she caressed his scarred left cheek. “What about those times?”

“You were hurt each time.”

Kouren laughed. “Because we never prepared enough. That shouldn’t be a problem now.”

“You’re not hurt?”

She could see his expression grow concerned. She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, inserting her tongue and meeting his. She bucked her hips against his dick, wriggling and yearning for more. Pulling apart the wet, messy kiss, she pulled his hips in with her legs, locking him into position.

“Neguro,” she moaned, “I wasn’t hurt. You’re just so thick and big, I…”

Neguro felt a rush of heat surge through his pelvis with Kouren’s words. So that was it. He positioned himself and sank himself into her once again, gradually making his thrusts quicker and quicker. He could feel her grip on him tighten as he pulled out and loosen as he slid back in, almost as if she were milking his cock for all it had. He let out a ragged laugh and couldn’t help but become a little more uneven in his movements.

Her grip on his hips fell to the side as she found herself riding out another build-up to pleasure, or so he could tell. She gripped the bedding, allowing her pert mounds to bounce freely for Neguro’s viewing pleasure.  He licked his lips, keeping his eyes locked on them as he lost all control and pumped rigorously in and out of her. As he heard her moan his name at the peak of her second orgasm, he arched and cried her name. No titles, no sense of social status. Purely “Kouren”. His Princess Kouren.

He felt his hot cum shoot clear up inside her, and it took all his strength to remain sheathed within her, as he desperately wanted to feel her ride her own climax around him. It was pure bliss. Oh god, it was more than he could take. He pulled out and rolled onto his side, catching his breath and trying his best to keep his eyes open.

She rolled to meet his gaze and cuddled closer, kissing him again and holding him close.

“Are you all right?” he asked through jagged breaths.

“More than all right,” she answered. “Go ahead and rest.”

*****

Early the next morning, Neguro paced through the halls and peered to the north. That was where Kouka was. The country that threatened Xing and his princess with each and every move. They had to find Princess Tao before it was too late. Becoming a vassal state simply was not an option.

“Good morning, Neguro,” came a soft, low voice from behind.

Neguro nodded and greeted the man back. The man was already dressed for the day. His light hair was already bunched up in a thick, long ponytail, and not a single trace of a horrible night’s sleep protruded under his eyes. Though Neguro felt the need to ask anyway. “Did you sleep well after the long day yesterday, Yotaka?”

Yotaka snorted. “How about you?”

Neguro grunted as he sensed the accusation. Of course he slept well that night. Yotaka could definitely tell.

“Lord Neguro! Lord Yotaka!” a man shouted from the base of the hallway. “A report from Mizari!”

From Mizari, huh? Neguro couldn’t bring himself to put full faith into the younger man. Sending him out to watch over Princess Tao’s situation was the one thing he felt he could do, right?

“We encountered Princess Tao, and…” the man trailed off and looked down.

“Spill it. What did he do this time?” Yotaka asked.

“He,” the man paused, “we-“ He was shaking by that point. Neguro felt a heavy knot form in his stomach. Please, for the love of god, please don’t say something happened.

“Mizari ordered us to burn Princess Tao’s headquarters down,” the man finally admitted.

Neguro felt his chest sink. “What about Princess Tao’s whereabouts? What about Algira and Vold’s?” he demanded to know.

“Whatever they are,” a loud, dignified voice rang from the steps, “this is unacceptable.” Kouren appeared in her training clothing with a sword sheathed at her side. She stood tall and straight, looming over the three of them from the top step. “I have no need for people who act on their own!” she bellowed through a shaky tone. “Tell him to get lost!”

Neguro dismissed the man and rushed up the stairs to follow his princess, who had since turned and gone her own way. Now Mizari had done it. However, now wasn’t the time to lose even more forces. They couldn’t afford it.

“Your Highness, please allow Mizari a chance to redeem himself. Should he be set straight that this was unacceptable, I will see to it that he won’t pull a move like this again,” Neguro said as he paced behind her, hoping she would accept his proposal.

She stopped and quickly turned around. She was biting the inside of her lip hard enough that it started drawing blood. Her knuckles were white from behind clenched so tightly, and she was visibly shaken. Neguro placed his free arm around her shoulders and allowed her to use his shoulder to rest her head upon.

“Please,” she muttered under her breath.


End file.
